Fly From The Inside
by melody unwinding
Summary: [Rated for violence and scenes] It's strange how one thing can lead to another, like a chain of events. Strange as in a school explosion, leaving 2 dead. Accident in the science lab? Or was it an attempted assassination gone wrong?


Fly From The Inside

By Melody Unwinding

* * *

Could you tell what would happen if you noticed that one person that everyone ignored? Would your life change, take a 360-degree turn in a different direction? Would your future be put into jeopardy? Or would it put you in your proper place at the beginning of the path to the perfect life? But nobody's perfect, and no one can tell what would've happened to Adam's High on Thursday, just when lunch was about to wrap up. No one could've predicted that someone so lonely, so desperate to have a life, would plant a bomb inside the heart of the school. 

No one knew.

The bell was about ready to ring, but it was delayed by the missing presence of the secretary. While the students enjoyed the last morsels of their lunch and tied up the loose ends to their conversation, a lone figure locked a deserted classroom, his hands fumbling with the key. Sweat was evident around his upper body, and his breathing was coarse. A thin braid trailed from the back of his head, but it seemed to be the only hair on his head. Short for his age, with stubby legs and a round belly, he dashed from the room as swiftly as he could. Like a ghost, there was no evidence he was there, apart from the faint ticking of an explosive project, counting down till detonation.

And he was gone.

A particular student who happened to be drifting around the entrance of the school, paced back and forth with a thoughtful expression etched on her face. With graceful strides she avoided collision with fellow classmates, her hands crossed across her chest. Like the rest of the female population of Adam's High, she wore the traditional uniform short black skirt with a white blouse. Long ebony hair flowed down her back, curling at points that looked to be as random as the moment she was in.

With every now and then, her intense cobalt eyes shot down towards the wall clock that was adjacent from her pacing area. But with every glance, a blind spot formed. And even though she was hard to miss, just waltzing clearly in the open, a figure too emerged into the music that was blaring from his headphones, missed her petit form. She barely had time to glance up as she was knocked off her feet and onto her behind. The figure glanced down at the girl with amazing amber eyes that looked surreal in this world, and offered her his hand. She accepted as graciously as she could, careful to hold the back of her skirt down as to not reveal her backside.

"Sorry about that..." She started, until she noticed that he hadn't taken off his earphones. She made a movement for him to take off his headphones, and he cracked a mild smirk before taking them off, the music still echoing loudly in the hall. But as he did so, he was careful not to disturb the hat portraying a red symbol that looked close to a 'T'.

"Yeah?" He asked a little rudely, but with as much innocent air as a kindergartener. She gave a soft smile with her pale lips, chuckling inside.

"I said sorry... about being in your way." She said softly. "I shouldn't have been standing in the middle of the hall."

"Yeah, you shouldn't have." He said with a smirk. "You could've knocked someone down the steps to their untimely death." Her face nearly fell at his quick comeback to something as innocent as an apology. But as self-contained as she could, she stilled her anger and took it slow.

"I'm sorry, but who was the one that was knocked down here?" She said, using her hand to show where she had previously fallen. He looked around her to where she was pointing, then back at her. He raised his eyebrows at her, in a way that pushed her further to her demise.

"You know, you're really beginning to anger me. And I just met you." She said, closing her eyes briefly to control her rage.

"Actually we haven't," he said sticking out his hand in a friendly manner. "The name's Inuyasha." She was taken aback by his sudden gesture and could do nothing but accept the hand and offer her own name in return.

"Kagome." She said softly. Their hands held themselves in that friendly gesture a few seconds longer than planned, and the deadlock that Kagome found herself in, almost hypnotized by his eyes was almost fictitious. He opened his mouth to say something, but the rumble coming from inside the school drowned it out.

Before anything could be accounted for, they were thrown from the school with a blast of hot air that singed their skin. Nearly 15 yards from the school, bodies, rubble, and the miscellaneous lay on the ground, the school practically engulfed by the roaring flames. Screams, moans, and panicked cries were heard among the debris.

Inuyasha's hearing was obscured, almost hearing a ringing noise as he breathed in deeply, trying to ignore the pain he felt from his torso. He rolled over to his side, the opposite side of the pain and came face to face with the girl Kagome he had been talking to only moments earlier. The ash darkened her face and a thin cut lined her cheek, the blood just emerging. Her eye's remained closed, and she wasn't moving. Panic rose within him and with what strength he had, pushed himself into an upright position. As soon as he was balanced the ringing died down, but then a sharp wailing began to sound from behind him. He placed his hands on his ears, with his unnatural silver hair spilling around his head.

He peered around him, only to see a depressing scene. Barely a soul was in any condition to properly walk. He could see the local emergency vehicles nearing, but it did nothing but darken the scene before him. He turned back to the young woman and turned her off of her side and onto her back.

"Kagome," his voice came out hoarse as he tried to call her name. "Kagome!" He said louder, hoping that she could hear him in his weakened state. He leaned down and placed his ear near her mouth, but he didn't hear any signs of breathing. He watched her chest, but it did not rise nor fall. Fear overcame his senses, and he did the only thing he knew how to do.

CPR.

He positioned her the way he knew and took a deep breath before leaning over the girl. She was a stranger to him, but he wasn't willing to live with himself for letting her die. He placed his mouth over hers and blew deeply. Quickly he placed his hands on her chest and began to pump a few times to get her breathing again.

Nothing.

He tried again, taking it slower and more careful in case he was rushing it. Still he got no turn out, and he was beginning to think that there was no hope for her. But he tried once more, putting every ounce of breath he could into her. He pumped a few more times that supposed to, and still nothing happened.

One more time, he told himself as the dreadful fate of the girl began to reveal itself in his head. He leaned down and cupped his mouth over hers and blew knowing that his attempts were futile. But he was shocked when her body lurched forward, and her lungs came back into use. He pulled away as she began to cough harshly, but didn't leave her side as she struggled with the oxygen.

The sirens were louder than before, already having halted at their destination. The cries of students were more tragic than that of the whole ordeal. Seeing tough jocks and such break down and cry wasn't something that one could laugh at it was depressing. Kagome's coughing ceased and she looked up at him with clouded eyes, finally seeing her savior. At first glance she had thought that it was an angel with the brilliant white hair and amber eyes but reality sunk in and she realized where she was what had happened.

"What happened?" She whispered coarsely, her voice scratchy as his had been. He looked down at her as she struggled to sit up, as he was currently situated.

"I don't know." He said quietly, turning his head to look out along the mess that was once the peaceful grounds of his school. "I don't know.

* * *

1

* * *


End file.
